Colored Sakura
by TheSlashingQueen
Summary: This is in my mind the best fanfic i have ever written so please read and review i'd like to know what you think of this fic oh it's a SessxInuxKou fic so it's a yaoi no flames please oh and it does have rape and bdsm in later chapters and stuff soo pleas
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi!! It's me minnikat6 this is my third story I hope it's good this ones about Inuyasha please no flamers and I do appreciate constructive criticism there might be yaoi in later chapters so please r&r to tell me how I'm going and the characters might be a little OOC and this chapter does have character death so please don't hurt me don't like don' read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha even though I'd like too the anime/manga is owned by their respective owners thanks!! Enjoy!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The dark Sakura **

Inuyasha was sitting on a very tall tree on a low level branch, he was tired and wounded from the demons that Naraku had sent their way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback to the morning

They had been walking through the forest and Inuyasha was on complete alert as this forest was lined with the smell of his enemies.

"How long is this going to take" the Inu complained wanting to get as far away from the forest as he possibly could, even though he was strong with the amount of demons even he feared for his life let alone that of his friends.

"Stop complaining Inuyasha" Miroku scolded his friend lightly

"Whatever" the hanyou mumbled under his breath

The group carried on walking till they were finally out of the forest they stood before an open field it had a small stream flowing right through the centre of it and had high oaks and weeping willow trees surrounding the border of the opening.

"Wow…it's...Beautiful" Kagome said astounded by the beauty of the scene in front of her.

"it certainly is isn't it" Sango talked to her friend kindly

"Feh...Lets set up camp already" Inuyasha said sounding slightly irritated as though he didn't particularly care which in fact he didn't. On the way here he had been attacked and now he was wounded from all the demons he had to fight and he didn't even receive a single thank you.

Miroku nodded to the girls, kindly signaling that it was nearly time for the sun to set. And they would have to set up camp soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camp was set up, and his friends slept in their makeshift beds. Inuyasha was still awake he was above them sitting in one of the willows watching as they slept soundly once in awhile he would scan the area listening for any movements or sounds that could indicate danger although if there was any sort of danger he would have sensed it with his ears and if that failed his nose would have picked up on it.

The soft sound of the wind blowing made him relax and feel the gentle caress as it slid through his hair.

Inuyasha snapped awake at the sound of a twig breaking he looked down to see that all his friends were fine but he noticed that Shippo was wriggling constantly it was probably him who broke the twig.

He stayed alert for a few more minuets before he once again relaxed and laid back against the hard bark of the willow behind him and the soft innocent touches of the swinging vines of the willow tree. Brushing against him, as he fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha was woken when the sound of a scream tore at his sensitive ears he recognized the voice to be Sango's he snapped his eyes open and leapt of the branch that he had currently been lying on.

Following the voice to the bushes Inuyasha now heard two voices one was most definitely Sango's and the others was….a gasp escaped him as he now realized who that other person was he was about to hit a sprint in the opposite direction when Sango suddenly stood up (_COMPLETELY NAKED)_ with an also quite naked Miroku right behind her.

Inuyasha felt himself shaking shocked as he finally realized what had just happened.

"Inuyasha" both Sango and Miroku stuttered out but Miroku recovered quickly saying:

"Gee Inuyasha never thought you would get off of listening to stuff like that aren't we kinky today aww is somebody on heat or are you turning into a bitch" Miroku said mockingly and laughed at his own words.

"BAKA!! I'm not a BITCH so SHUT UP" I wasn't listening I thought you guys were in trouble when I heard Sango scream.

Inuyasha please don't tell anybody okay? Sango asked the inu politely pleading with him with the expression on her face.

"I won't"

Suddenly he heard a scream from where they had set camp up Miroku and Sango quickly pulled on some clothes and Inuyasha ran as fast as he could the voice was Shippo's so where is Kagome? He asked himself.

He returned to camp within minuets but it was already too late the fox kitsune had blood all over him and he now sat in a puddle of blood…Kagomes blood.

Kagome was _dead_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: please r&r and tell me how I'm going and whether or not you like it thanx!!**


	2. Black Sakura

**A/N: Hiya sorry I took soo long to update but I had mid term tests and stuff I'll try to update all my fanfics soon well thanks please r&r **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me I'm just using the characters for my twisted mind thanx enjoy!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Black Sakura**

Inuyasha slid down to his knees shocked at the site before him, Kagome his best friend the person who he had once thought to be his one true love was dead she lay there on the cold floor the stench of death surrounding her once livid body. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were all grieving the death of their friend as well their heartbroken sobbes telling him that this was not just a nightmare and it was really happening.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**3 days later**

Inuyasha had decided to give Kagome's corpse to her family and so he had, they were hurt but there was nothing they could do and even though they didn't like the fact that their only daughter was dead they all agreed that she died doing something for a good cause.

So they had given her a proper burial and after the ceremony of the greatly loved girl Inuyasha had left to go back to his own time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**2 weeks later**

Everyone had gotten back to their routine since Kagome had died they had given up hope for the Shikon jewel and just defeated Naraku.

Now with Naraku dead the group had decided to separate well not fully since Miroku and Sango were a couple now they stuck together and since they could both take care of Shippo he had gone with them so basically they had separated Inuyasha from the group.

XXXXXXXX

**1 week later**

Inuyasha was doing a training run in the woods at the end of the run lay an onsen.

He disrobed quickly before slipping into the warm water he missed Kagome a lot but he had gotten over the fact that she was dead in his life everything he cared for never stayed he had gotten used to that a long, long time ago.

Suddenly he heard rustle in a nearby bush the same bush he had kept his Tetsuiga and his clothes behind he got up lunging at the creature shrouded in the darkness.

He got to the bush but the creature was nowhere to be seen and neither was his sword or his clothes.

He swore under his breath annoyed at himself for not being quick enough.

Then suddenly he heard a noise coming from the opposite direction he swiftly turned to see the last person he wanted to see at the moment the most hateful cold person in his mind to have ever lived.

XXXXXXXXX

"Sesshomaru"!! he sounded angry but yet so fearful of what his brother had to say at this point he was still vulnerable and anything that his older brother did could potentially really hurt him.

"Well if it isn't my half breed brother" he said his voice sounding mocking

"What do you want Sesshomaru"

"Nothing much really" he said his voice low while taking a step forward

"Then leave me alone I'm not in a mood for a fight" he was getting really annoyed what game was his brother playing at

"Who ever said I wanted to fight half breed?"

"Huh?"

"Then what do you want Sesshomaru"

"Why little brother I thought you would know that by now" taking another step forward

" If you want something then why don't you just tell me" taking a step backwards and unfortunately running straight into a tree.

Sesshomaru quickly closed the distance between them efficiently trapping Inuyasha

"Fine because you asked nicely I'll tell you little brother I want you"

"WHAT THE HELL GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK" Inuyasha made a quick run for it as he managed to slip through his brother's grasp.

"Not so fast little brother I knew you would run so I got a close friend of mine to help me keep you in your place"

"KOUGA" the youkai yelled calmly

The wolf demon stepped out of the darkness quickly grabbing hold of the running hanyou who tried running in the other direction but the wolf was too quick for him.

"Aww what's wrong mutt scared of the big bad wolf"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Hi hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Colored Sakura anyways please r&r and tell me what you think of the fic so far pleeaaasee thanx!!**


End file.
